


Hell's Butler: Hazbin Hotel

by AniXcom_99



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bipolar Disorder, But he loves charlie so he needs to suck it up, Chaos, Dismemberment, Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Past Lives, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Memories, Syphren is tired of these people now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniXcom_99/pseuds/AniXcom_99
Summary: Syphren Eclaire served under Lucifer for well over 4 centuries, he was one of the few people that Lucifer trusted and knows that Syphren will never betrayed him.As the Butler of the Magne Family, Syphren can do anything to the finest. He will kill, cook, clean, and teach all in one! When Charlie called Syphren to help with the Hazbin Hotel, he didn't sign up for a madness that involves constant chaos or being target of Overlords. He will either snapped and start a killing spree or see Charlie's Project a reality for demons like them to have hope.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Everyone, Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Hell's Butler

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction on this site so enjoy it everybody!

Syphren Eclaire is a demon of few words, he prefers that his actions speak. He has served the Magne Family ever since he got to Hell well over 400 years and he wasn't going to let any demon or angel get near the people he has served his whole life for and thought of as family. Especially Charlie, that girl is the sweetest demon he knows that makes him genuinely smile for, one of the few good things that he cherishes dearly in this place.

As usual, he had to clean and polish his scythe from the recent extermination from those Angels.Seriously after 4 centuries, they should learn that he has a Holy Weapon that could also kill them if they get near the Magne Mansion. 'Nobody ever learns these days, dumbasses.' Syphren said annoyingly, after wiping the blood off his Butler Uniform (AN:Think of Sebastian's Uniform from Black Butler) and putting away his scythe in his room. 

He went to clean up the garden that unfortunately was littered with the dead bodies of many Angels. Thinking about what kind of flowers and plants that were destroyed so he could replace them as he cremated all the corpses to existence with his flames that he summoned. After that mess, he looked all over the Mansion to see if he left anything both trash and corpse behind, it was perfect like he liked it. Syphren checked the time, " 9:01 a.m, I'm a little behind schedule! I need to get started on breakfast immediately before both the master and mistress get out of bed!" He was about to go inside until he saw multiple Fireworks in the Sky, he smiled sadly knowing that Charlie is in that area, giving the citizens of Hell the Signal that the extermination is over. 

After he made sure the dishes the cooks served weren't poisoned or in low quality, he ordered the servants to organize the table while he put all the dishes and drinks for both Lucifer and Lilith ready to be eaten. He looked at the time and sighed in relief, it was 10 a.m and just in time as both the Master and Mistress had sat at the table. "As always, you never fail to impress me, Syphren. I'm surprised that nobody in the staff is dead already by this time." Lucifer said, while helping himself with some english muffins in front of him. Lilith laughed while Syphren smirked at Lucifer on that statement. "I think my message about not killing both you and Mistress Lilith has finally gotten through all of them after I tortured and dismembered those traitors in front of staff. So far there hasn't been any incident and I tend to keep it that way." Syphren said while his eyes glared at a nearby servant, who fainted from fear. 

"I forgot, Mistress Lilith forgive me but the garden has unfortunately been destroyed lvso I have to go out and replace the flowers and plants that have been destroyed from the extermination."  
"Please do that, I love that garden very much. Also when you go out, can you go check on Charlie." It went silent for a moment, Lucifer wore a blank expression on his pale face and Syphren looked at Lilith with a sad expression. The last time he saw Charlie was a few years ago when both Master Lucifer and her got into a huge argument about redemption or something similar like that. She left and told him to never contact her unless she asked, as always he followed that order. 

He smiled sadly,"I'll see what I can do, but Charlie hasn't spoken to me in over 7 years." After that he ordered a nearby servant to clean up the dishes and table after both Lucifer and Lilith finished eating. He teleported to a nearby garden shop and started looking on what he needed to get. While he was shopping, the news came in and he heard something that picked up his interest, he turned and saw Charlie. He smiled knowing that she was alright then he went back to his blank face when he heard her about creating a Hotel to help demons have redemption and get into heaven while doing a musical, which is very catchy. Everybody in the shop and throughout Hell were laughing at her about that idea. The people in the shop immediately shut up when Syphren glared viciously towards them. 

He has to admit, a demon that wants redemption is a mere fantasy. The life you were given was the only chance they have with many choices yet, when being dead, your afterlife could either be your punishment or your reward. Syphren doesn't have the heart to tell Charlie this was impossible when she put her heart and soul into this project and is seen to be very passionate about it. Then she was talking about a Porn star being a participant and then a turf war was on with said Porn Star, after that a huge fight between Charlie and Catie Killjoy broke out, then the TV went blank with static. 

He sighed and finished his shopping and went back to the mansion gardening a new garden and when he was done, went back inside to cook a quick meal for himself so he could get started at dinner. Syphren heard a voice, Charlie's voice, and she was summoning him. At that he vanished after texting Lucifer he will be home late. 

AN: Syphren has gray skin and a long hair that he pulls into a long ponytail. It is colored a dark blue and he has narrowed eyes that are Red and Gold on both eyes, he is also 7'1 (213 cm) with a lean body. He has back wings that usually hide and a long black tail, same length as height, that is thick like a rope.

He has the ability to teleport and summon both his deadly fire, which are white flames, has a Holy Weapon that is a Scythe. He is not someone to be underestimated at any cost since he follows orders to the exact detail. Once you are the target, nothing will save you from his wrath and his execution. That guy is very fast as lightning.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome to Hazbin Hotel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Syphren agreed to this Madness!!

After the destruction of Sir Pentious's blimp and what Alastor was capable of, Charlie was so excited that her Hotel will become a success. Vaggie couldn't help but smile when Charlie has that bright look in her eyes. It made her heart skip a beat when Charlie is just so happy. 

Back at the hotel, everything is still a mess and Charlie and the rest of the staff will have to clean, organize, and redecorate the whole Hotel to make it better than ever. Turns out it was harder than they thought to do all of this for the Reopening of the Hotel for the end of the week. Charlie was thinking what to do to make it go faster. 

A brief memory of Syphren came to her mind when he cleaned up an entire living-room from one of her tantrums when she was a little girl, he cleaned and fixed the walls, furniture, and even the chandelier in less than an hour as if she never destroyed the place in the first place. He smiled at little Charlie and patted her head to keep her calm. It made Charlie sad that she had almost forgotten the Butler that was like a second father to her, she hadn't contacted him nor even visited him when she moved out of the mansion. 

"Wait, that's it!" Charlie said with a look of excitement. She called everybody to the lobby and made an announcement.  
"Okay, I know how to make this hotel up and running again! I'm sorry that I never told anyone about this but there is someone that could fix this whole hotel looking new and better in a few days!" Angel Dust looked at Chalie with raised eyebrows, " Like what, a Butler or something, hehehe!?" " Yes, Angel that's who I was talking about!'" Everybody looked surprised, even Alastor but he will never admit it. At the same time, this was the Princess of Hell, having a servant like a butler or a maid wouldn't be a surprise but it was. Charlie is usually independent and never uses her authority to do anything that she could do on her own.

"So when can you call your butler (friend?) to help us out?" Ask Vaggie to Charlie, she was curious about who this demon was and very cautious. She already had to deal with Alastor and what he was planning. Having another 'Alastor' will be a pain in her ass. " Oh right now, it's been a while so I have to be real loud for him to hear me, you guys can cover your ears please!" Charlie was clearing her throat and saw everybody covering their ears so she yelled out;  
"SYPHREEENN!!" After a few moments, everybody saw a circle of huge white flames appear in the middle of the lobby, they could see glowing red and golden eyes and shadow silhouettes in the fire. It was disturbing to feel the huge amount of power coming from this demon that made most of them tremble for a bit and made even Alastor wince a little, a power like that is impossible unless this demon is an overlord. 

Once the flames died down, they all saw a tall, grey skin demon with sharp red and golden eyes. He was wearing a dark black tuxedo and sharp heel black boots. He pulled his long dark blue hair back in a high ponytail, there was a long black tail wrapped around his waist. Angel Dust drool immediately when he saw the butler demon. 'Damn, that man is hot; I have to have sex with that guy sometime!" Husk was a little uneasy when he saw the man, he didn't look like a servant; more like an assassin or executioner. Nifty fell in love with the guy since he looks so clean and polish, she liked that there isn't a speck of dust on the man. Alastor was intrigued that some demon like this one could work with Charlie, it was very unnerving that he felt something very powerful within the man and he was more likely to be close to the King of Hell, Lucifer. Vaggie was surprised that this demon was Charlie's Butler, he is more like a bodyguard with the way he stood stone still and awaiting what was asked for him. 

Charlie squealed and jumped in front of the demon, he immediately caught her and she hugged him hard, he hugged her back and wore a small smile. "What is it that I can do for you, Mistress Charlie?" The Demons voice was very smooth and deep with a slight British accent to it. "I need your help on something but first I want to introduce you to my friends!" She pulls Syphren towards the group in front of him, he was confused on what was going on but stayed quiet to see what was going on. Knowing Charlie, she wants him to be part of something and with that bright look in her eyes, at least that part of her never changes. 

Syphren was introduced to Vaggie, a gray skin female that has a scowl on her face, she looks stressed out but he ignored it. Then there was Angel Dust, a spider demon, Syphren mentally cringes when Angel started to flirt with him and was touching every part of him including his crotch area, good thing Charlie was there to stop him or he would've burned this demon from existence. He met Husk, a cat type demon who he guessed is drunk. He liked the guy, a man of few words and just wanted silence. Nifty was all over Syphren in an instant, looking for any dirt or any of his clothes that were wrinkled. She jumped off him and gave him a thumbs up, he just raised his eyebrows on that weird display. Then there was Alastor, the Radio Demon and one of the Overlords of Hell. 

Those two were staring at each other for a tense moment until Alastor smiled widen, Syphren on the other hand still had a blank face. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you my good fellow!" Alastor said and tried to form a handshake towards the Butler. Syphren stood still for a moment until Charlie berates him that it was rude to not shake hands or acknowledge the demon in front of him. He shakes Alastor's hand, but it was firm and rough. Alastor knew that this demon isn't someone to be angry or be played with. He just has to play nice for now in front of the Butler for the moment. 

If anyone ever ask Syphren what he thinks of these people that Charlie spending time with, he'll just smile and say they were great but in his mind: Alastor is a threat, Angel Dust is handsy, Nifty doesn't know personal space, Both Vaggie and Husk are fine. "So what is it that you really ask of me, Mistress Charlie?" Syphren asked after the introduction. "Well you see, I'm doing a rehabilitation hotel for sinners that could get into heaven! But half of the place is destroyed by Sir Pentious so I need as much help as possible and that's... why I called..you here?..." Charlie slowed down the last sentence when she saw Syphren's eyes darken when she spoke. 

"So, after a few years of not contacting me, you decided to call me because someone destroyed your Hotel and you need it to be fixed? And with the help of them." Syphren pointed his sharp claw index finger at the group who just stared at him. "Yes, but there is another request I want to talk to you in private. So will you help us out, please! I promise there was a reason why I didn't contact you." Charlie pulled her puppy-look at him and Syphren mentally cursed since it was working effectively. "Fine, I will help for the moment ONLY to fix this place, you do know I have other places to be right?" "I know, I will only call you for emergencies only." Syphren sighs, he looks at the hotel and is already mentally making a list of what materials he will bring to fix it and he looks at the floors and cringes on how dirty it was, he reminds himself about bringing a mop and broom to shine and polish the place.

He looked all over the place and concludes one thing, it's a mess everything. He looked at Charlie and decided what he must do. "Charlie, after I finish fixing this whole place, I will be coming from time to time to check if this Hotel is up to standard where I would like it to be at home. I do NOT want you living in such filth!" Syphren glared at Charlie. "So does that mean, you will help this hotel from now on!?" Charlie said excitedly. "Yes." "YEAH" there were multiple cheers that he heard. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into now?!!' Syphren mentally screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HW3pIruQ-tM17wJXZbWojQq2VFR-x9eR/view?usp=drivesdk>

I Put in a link for my Original Artwork, sorry for the trouble 😞


End file.
